Joining the Volturi!
by AnnabethnAliceLuvr
Summary: What if when Aro asked if anyone wanted to join the Volturi in Breaking Dawn, Bella agreed? What if Alice came AFTER the fight? Who would've won?
1. Chapter 1

Hey!

i 4gt how i thght of ths bt...

anywys, i remembrd a lttle late tht amun lft, bt jst prtnd he ddn't plz.

im prtty sur the 1st line is frm the book...rite? anywys...

evrythng **belngs 2 stephenie meyer**

if u have ideas, questions or anything, feel free 2 ask somehow!

njoy!

* * *

"…There are many choices before you. Consider them," Aro tried to coax.

Suddenly, I got an idea, but would it work? For some reason then, I felt assured, like some instinct that it would be fine.

"Aro, I'll join," I stated quietly.

Everyone was quiet for a second and then the reactions broke through. Rosalie was snarling and glaring at me darker than I've ever seen. Esme's expression was, well, there were no words. Carlisle seemed pained but understanding. I looked for Jacob but found that he and my daughter were gone. At least she'll be safe, I thought grimly but full of relief.

The guard had a weird reaction too. Jane seemed a little jealous but glad. Caius and Marcus seemed surprised but smug.

"I'll join too," Edward whispered and I froze. How could I forget about Edward? I decided I'll tell him when the fight broke out.

"Really? Oh! What a surprise!" Aro smiled joyously, but you could hear the smugness under the thin line. "Anyone else?"

"I'd rather die," Rosalie growled. Edward stiffened to something that she thought.

"Well, join the team," Felix grinned at me and I gathered all my strength to smile back.

I took a deep breath, praying to anything that this would work and walked towards my enemies.

Edward followed lifelessly and I heard Esme make a painful noise.

"Are you sure?" Aro asked one time, sort of pleading now as he stared at Benjamin and Zafrina longingly. Amun was, well, as angry as Rosalie, maybe even more.

"Okay then," Aro inhaled, biting his lip, as if considering. I knew him well enough that he was definitely sure.

_Close your eyes, keep your face expressionless and take a deep breath. I'll explain._ I commanded Edward, lifting my shield.

He struggled to keep his face clear. Shoots, first time. However, the guard and Volturi were glancing at Aro anxiously, waiting for the signal.

_Get Demetri and Felix to help you kill and Emmett. Then surprise them and kill Demetri. Emmett can have Felix. I'll do the same with Aro. Then, after the tracker and leader are gone, they should figure out. It'll have to be perfect time…_I felt my shield snap back.

Edward tried to remain indifferent but I could see the grin threatening on his face and I tried to think of anything to take that away for now.

I touched Aro's hand, hoping to explain something.

_If I protect Jane, I'll have to protect Kate too._ I took my hand away fast, but not too fast so it seemed normal. I could've have him figure out the plan.

He gaped at me, but then just nodded.

"Now," Aro commanded, and I kept my shield around Kate. I saw Edward grab for Demetri and Felix.

"Let's go for Emmett." Emmett stared at him with disbelief but Rosalie wasn't that slow. She snarled.

I snatched Aro's hand.

_Carlisle?_ He seemed shocked but nodded and we sauntered towards him. Esme shot me a pleading look but I didn't answer. I just hoped she would work harder on protecting Carlisle than killing me. Knowing her, she probably would. I was still like her daughter, even after what I was pretending to do. I cringed just slightly and no one seemed to notice.

Edward, Felix and Demetri were almost there. I could see Tanya and Caius fighting. Tanya was winning, but not by much. She seemed to have lost a finger while Caius lost his nose. Kate and Jane seemed to be relying on their fighting skills now since I had to shield both of them. Zafrina got to Alec before he could get anyone else, but that didn't mean a lot. Benjamin was using his talents well too. I could tell the Volturi weren't use to not using their powers but their fighting skills were excellent, unfortunately.

Carlisle looked pained to see what he was going to do, so instead, he turned to Aro with betrayal and hatred.

"Now," I whispered loud enough for Edward to hear. Edward was facing Emmett, which is sure to get him t into fighting mode, not that he wasn't in it before. Emmett was glaring at Demetri, probably thinking what Edward had about Alice.

I pounced on Aro just as Edward hurled into Felix. Everyone seemed surprised, though they had their own fights. Emmett quickly seized the opportunity and jumped on Demetri. Rosalie started helping too. Esme was staring at me with confused but joyful eyes. Carlisle was smart and started helping me with Aro, though with slower reflexes than Emmett.

"Now, Kate," I hissed as I dropped the shield. Kate shook her head and touched Jane. She screamed in pain and Alec hissed.

I was almost done with Aro.

"Did you really think I would betray my _family_. Idiot," I hissed into his ear as Carlisle and I ripped him apart and set him on fire.

From the corner of my eye, I could tell Edward and Emmett switched places, Emmett fighting Felix now.

Soon, the tracker, the leader and the fighter were gone.

"You betrayed us?" Caius questioned.

"Tanya," I hissed again and she quickly took her opportunity. I was pleased at myself; everything was well planned out…sort of.

I looked around and saw that Alec and Jane were gone too. The witnesses seemed to escape, though in the snow it said.

HOPE WE LEAVE IN PEACE. SORRY

I suddenly thought of something and glanced at the wives, who didn't look at all concerned.

"Finally," I thought I heard someone mutter.

I quickly captured the time and pounced on Reneta.

She was stunned and I finished her quickly. Everyone else seemed to put the shock aside and looked for enemies. I saw Chelsea and was about to go to her when Esme stopped me.

"Oh no you aren't. Edward's seen enough of you fighting." She stood protectively in front of me and I knew I could get pass, but figured I owed Esme.

"Sorry," I whispered as I took in the scene in front of me. We were definitely going to win. Only 12 guards were left and we were all here.

"Don't worry about it," Esme said gently. "We'll talk about it later."

I nodded mutely.

Soon, after 36 minutes, everything was done. The Volturi was gone. Some people seemed shocked, others were grinning madly, but they all were looking at me.

Edward didn't seem mad, so at least no one was going to kill me.

"Sorry," I breathed out for a second time.

"Sorry?!" Rosalie yelled. "Bella! I don't know whether to hurt you or hug you."

"It better be hug," Edward hissed half-heartedly, knowing the answer.

"Bella, that was brilliant but…" Carlisle looked at me.

"I know, I'm sorry," I repeated. "But it worked didn't it? I mean, they're gone. _All _gone."

That seemed to finally hit some people.

"What are we going to do?" Zafrina finally spoke. "We're no longer ruled by anyone.

"I nominate the Cullens," Benjamin laughed, but I could tell he was serious.

"Oh, I couldn't do that," Carlisle quickly said.

"How about us?" I heard the same voice from before approach from behind us.

A lot of people stiffened but Edward put his hand up. "It's fine."

"I know you don't trust us but we _do_ understand everything," the lady that probably was Aro's mate spoke.

"Why'd you stay then?" Edward blurted to an unspoken question.

"Aro knows. Revenge wasn't the only reason we were brought here," the other lady, probably Caius's wife spoke softly.

"What kind of soul mate love is that, Sulpicia?" Edward asked, sort of disgusted, but added the name for probably me and the wolves benefit.

"I don't think Aro's capable of love," Sulpicia grinned.

"Edward," Rosalie growled. The past fight did not help her mood.

"They weren't really mates," Edward replied.

Everyone stared at Sulpicia and the other lady with disbelief and shock, but Edward kept asking his questions.

"What if something happens? You're guard's gone now."

"Well, we could keep in touch," the other woman suggested softly.

Edward nodded and turned to Carlisle, who was recovering.

"Can I conference with the other coven leaders, Athenodora?" Carlisle questioned formally.

"Of course," she replied sweetly.

Carlisle, Eleazer, Zafrina, Amun, Siobhan, Peter, Garrett, Mary, Randall, Stefan, and Vladimir huddled together.

"Sam would like to join," Edward stated and Carlisle smiled.

"Of course."

The black wolf rushed into the forest and came out with shorts.

While they talked, everyone approached me. It was all the same.

Smart but stupid; could've told us; guess not. Edward looked like he longed to talk to me but I guess that was saved for later; when we would be together in the cottage with… I froze.

"Bella?" Edward called, anxious.

"We're here, Bella. Don't run…" I heard a familiar bell like, soprano voice.

"Alice," Esme breathed, looking like she could sob any minute.

Alice, Jasper, Jacob and my beautiful Renesmee bounded out of the forest. The group stopped talking and we all rushed up.

"Smart plan, Bella," Alice choked casually as I squeezed her to death.

We all exchanged conversations until finally, Carlisle and the talking stopped.

"We agree," he smiled at the wives.

They faces broke out into a smile.

"You'll have to ask Carlisle," Edward responded.

"I was wondering, if you could change some hospital people. You can tell them what we are, so they're prepared. That ways, we'll have a guard, just in case we need help and you guys are too far," Sulpicia asked, a little ashamed.

Rosalie seemed a little mad but didn't say anything. Carlisle grimaced slightly but nodded. "Sure. That way, you'll be safe."

"Well, we have to go," Amun said stiffly and Carlisle quickly turned to him.

"Of course. I'll see you later."

"Maybe," he grumbled as if he hoped not. He snatched his coven and they all ran off.

Siobhan looked sad. "We have to go too."

Carlisle smiled. "Can you look for Alistair? I'd hate for him to run from nothing."

She smiled. "Of course. Nice to meet you Bella," she winked and her coven was off.

Goodbyes were exchanged. Garrett was leaving with the Denalis who seemed a little shaken up. Mary and Randall were leaving together. Soon, it was just us and the new rulers of the vampire world.

* * *

thts it! thx 4 readn!

shood i continue? w/ wat? (ideas?)

-AnnabethnAliceluvr


	2. AN SORRY!

K, i hate these, I no u hate these, but I _rly _don't no wat 2 do. I mean, woodnt u rathr have jst 1 AN insted of me jst abndonin the story?

anywys, ppl r telln me 2 update, bt im not rly sure w/ wat. i mean, wat cood rly happn aftr ths? if u want an epilogue, ull hve 2 tll me cuz i rly dont no wat 2 do (like i sed b4)

Also, how do u work the doc manager thng? Rite now, all im doin is typn it on word n then tranfering it. least, thts wat I plan on doin. Is tht rite? (I no tht probly sound knda stupd)

thx evry1!


End file.
